


The One with the Nap Parters

by southsidewrites



Series: The Southside Serpents as F.R.I.E.N.D.S. [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bromance, Brotp, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friends AU, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Reader-Insert, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: After Fangs and Sweet Pea accidentally take the perfect nap together, Fangs is determined to recreate the magical moment.  Sweet Pea's not quite so convinced.Based on episode 7x06 of Friends: The One with the Nap Partners; A One-Shot in The Southside Serpents as F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Anthology





	The One with the Nap Parters

“Alright boys, I need to get to work now, so I’ll see you later,” you said, dragging the warm quilt off yourself and prying your boyfriend’s arms off you.

“Y/N, no, don’t go,” Sweet Pea whined, still holding on to your waist.

“Babe, I have to,” you laughed.

“Dear god, I’m trying to watch the movie here,” Fangs groaned. “Can you two shut up?”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and pulled you close for a kiss. “I’ll miss you, beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ll miss you more.” You kissed him briefly and climbed off the couch.  Since graduation, you had been working any shifts Pop’s would give you, and that meant an unfortunate amount of night shifts. “See you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning.”

You tugged your shoes on, grabbed your keys, and set out for work.

* * *

Sweet Pea shifted, readjusting the blanket over himself now that Y/N was gone.  “This movie blows, Fangs.”

“Sweet Pea, Legally Blondeis a classic.  It is literally an outrage that you haven’t seen it yet.” Fangs gave his friend a pointed look. “And it’s one of Y/N’s favorites, so it will serve you well to know about it.”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever man.  Unless something changes real quick, this movie is boring as hell.”

“One more word and I’m kicking you out.”

“This isn’t your place.”

“I don’t see you paying any rent checks.”

“Hey, Y/N and I have an agreement,” Sweet Pea replied defensively. “Just because I’m not currently paying rent doesn’t mean I’m not an active financial contributor to this household.”

“Whatever man, just shut up and watch the movie.”

“Fine.”

As the movie went on, both of them started getting tired.  It was actually Fangs who nodded off first, his head drooping back on the couch as he tugged the fluffy blanket up to his chin.  Sweet Pea held out a few minutes longer, surprisingly invested in whether or not Elle and Emmett ended up together.  Before he got his answer, though, he drifted to sleep, his head dropping onto Fangs’s blanket-covered chest.

Fangs grunted slightly, not fully asleep, but definitely not awake either.  Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around Sweet Pea, pulling him closer as they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sweet Pea woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.  Tiredly, he fished around the couch, looking for the noisy menace.  In his shuffling, he realized that he wasn’t alone, though.

“Fangs?” he asked, his voice heavy with sleep. “What the hell?”

Fangs looked down to see his arm wrapped around his best friend. “Oh hey there, hottie.”

Sweet Pea groaned and tugged himself free. “Why are you asleep on my couch?”

Gesturing at the TV, Fangs made a confused face. “Um, we were watching a movie.”

The phone stopped ringing, and Sweet Pea groaned as he realized he missed Y/N’s call. “Fuck, damn, okay, what time is it?” He ran his hand through his messy hair, trying to shake off the sleep.

“Like 2:00 in the morning,” Fangs replied, stretching. “So I should probably get home before I start getting panicked texts from Kevin.  Damn, that was a good nap, though.”

“Kind of was, wasn’t it?” Sweet Pea agreed. “I honestly don’t feel like I could even go back to sleep right now.”

“Same.” Fangs pulled out his phone and sent a text.  Then, he looked up at his friend. “Any chance Y/N has Legally Blonde 2?”

“There’s a Legally Blonde 2?”

“Red, White, and Blonde, baby,” Fangs answered with a grin. “Want to watch it?”

“I’m down.”      

* * *

Exhausted, you noticed Fangs’s bike still sitting in front of the house and smiled to yourself.  The boys must have fallen asleep watching the movie.  You walked in the house and kicked off your shoes to see both of them sitting on the couch, chatting animatedly over some Xbox game.

“Good morning?” you asked, not sure if you were confused due to exhaustion or if something weird was going on.

“Morning, babe,” Sweet Pea replied with a grin. “How was work?”

“Fine…I guess.” You hit the coffeepot to get a cup started and sat down at the kitchen table. “What’s going on here?”

“Playing FIFA,” Fangs replied, barely looking up. “And Sweet Pea’s getting his ass kicked.”

Your eyes narrowed, you looked down at your phone. “It’s 5:00 in the morning.”

“Yeah, but we kind of passed out for a bit last night and haven’t been able to get back to sleep since,” Sweet Pea answered.

“What time was that?” You ran a hand through your messy hair, still not sure why they were being relatively normal.

Fangs shrugged. “From the time you left until like two.”

Shaking your head, you tried doing the math. “So you got like maybe three and a half hours of sleep.”

“Guess so.” Sweet Pea groaned as he lost the game and then set down his controller to stand up and give you a kiss. “We can head out now, though.  I’m sure you need some sleep.”

“Yeah, I do.” You let him pull you into a hug and then climbed straight into bed.  Hopefully, a decent few hours of sleep would make any of this nonsense make sense.

* * *

“C’mon, dude,” Fangs pleaded, looking at his friend from across the pool table at the Wyrm. “Just one little nap.  Don’t you dare lie to me and say that was not the best damn nap you’ve ever had.”

“Maybe it was, but that’s way too weird, man,” Sweet Pea argued, breaking for the next round. “The only person I cuddle with is Y/N, and she’s a hell of a lot prettier than you.”

“Pea, it’s not really cuddling so much as perfecting the napping experience.” Fangs strolled around the table to make his shot. “I don’t think Y/N will mind.”

“I don’t think she’ll mind either,” Sweet Pea said, grabbing his drink to take a sip. “It’s a personal thing.  I’m not about to cuddle with you, Fangs.”

“It’s because I’m a man, isn’t it?” he asked, his voice heavy with mock offense. “As a bisexual man, I am very offended.”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “You know damn well that’s not it—it’s the principle of it.  You’re my best friend, dumbass.”

“Sounds homophobic to me, Pea. I thought you were better than that.”

“Are you for real guilting me with my non-existent homophobia to get me to nap with you?”

“Damn right I am—that was the best nap of my life.”

He groaned, leaning over the table to make a shot. “Fine, I’ll do it.  But it has to be somewhere where no one will walk in.  I can only imagine how much shit Jughead would give us.”

“Fine.  My place at 4:00?  Kev will still be at work, and no one will come over.” Fangs grinned.

“Fine.” Sweet Pea took another big sip of his drink. “Any chance there’s a Legally Blonde 3?”

“You see, there isn’t,” Fangs replied. “Although, I think it would be pretty bomb to make one with Elle running for president, especially seeing as Reese Witherspoon would be the right age now, and—”

“No would have been enough, Fangs.”

“Fine, no.” He smirked. “There is a musical version, though, and I bet we can—”

“Let’s not push it, Fogarty.”

“Not pushing,” he replied, lifting his hands in surrender. “I just want you to sleep with me.”

 _“Fangs_ ,” he threatened.

“ _Nap_ ,” he corrected. “I just want you to nap with me.”

“I literally hate you.”

“See you at 4:00, babe.”

* * *

“No way, Kev, I bet it looks awesome,” Toni said as they walked up the stairs to Fangs and Kevin’s new apartment. “Even with minimal décor.”

“For real, dude,” you laughed. “Knowing you and Fangs, the place already looks a million times better than mine and Pea’s apartment.”

“And I know it looks better than mine and Betty’s,” Jughead added. “Betty keeps saying that she’s going to decorate, but we’ve been too busy with work to do much of anything.”

“Thanks, guys,” Kevin said. “So glad you can all make it.  I don’t know where Fangs is, though.  I texted him a while ago, and he never replied.”

“Same with Pea,” you replied, grabbing your phone to double-check. “Last I knew, he and Fangs were playing pool at the Wyrm—maybe they just got all caught up in a game or something.”

“Who knows?” Toni shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll find us eventually.”

Smiling, Kevin pushed open the door, and then stopped, crossing his arms with an amused grin. “I think I found them.”

You walked in behind him, and you had to stifle a laugh.  On the couch, you saw Fangs and Sweet Pea, curling together under a pile of blankets. Sweet Pea was wrapped in Fangs’s arms, and they both appeared to be deep asleep.

“Now that’s just cute,” Toni said, pulling out her phone to take a picture. “Like damn, does Pea always look that peaceful when he sleeps?”

You shrugged. “Not sure. I’d like to think so, but there is no way I’m as good of a big spoon as Fangs.  I mean, look at those arms.”

“Oh, I am,” Kevin said. “Make sure to send me those pictures, Toni.”

Jughead just smirked. “Who gets the honor of waking them up?”

“I think that’s best reserved for the third member of the bromance,” Toni said, grinning at her friend.

He nodded, adjusting his beanie. “I agree.”  He strode purposefully over to the couch, shrugged off his coat, kicked off his shoes, and started squeezing into place between the other two men.  Just as he really settled into place, Sweet Pea’s eyes shot open.

“What the—”

Fangs just whined sleepily, grabbing at whoever was in front of him.

“Oh no, this is not about to be a three-man operation,” Sweet Pea said forcefully, sliding off the couch and stretching. “This shouldn’t have even been a two-man operation.”

Jughead sunk back into Fangs’s arms. “I don’t know man, this is pretty damn comfy.  I’m starting to get what Kevin sees here.”

You and Toni were laughing so hard that you had to grip the couch for stability.  Toni was still snapping pictures, wiping her eyes as little tears of laughter formed.

“You guys are cute,” you said. “Like, really cute.”

Rolling his eyes, Sweet Pea walked over to you and kissed you lightly on the temple. “Babe, I hate to admit it, but I think Fangs is a better nap partner than you.”

“That’s okay.” You smiled and wrapped your arms around his waist. “Just promise that you’ll still come home after you’re done napping.”

“Of course, babe.”

Fangs groaned. “Guys, I am trying to nap here.  Sweet Pea, can you come back?  Jughead’s like, too warm or something.  It’s making me itchy.”

“I make you itchy?” Jughead asked, trying not to laugh.  

“Yeah.” His voice was still heavy with sleep. “And not in a good way.”

“There’s a good type of itchy, love?” Kevin asked.

Fangs smiled, his eyes still mostly shut. “Yeah, there is.  Sweet Pea makes me feel the good kind of itchy.”

Everyone burst out laughing, and Sweet Pea broke away from you to climb back on the couch with his friends. “Don’t worry, Fangsy, I’m coming back for you.”

Jughead scooted over, leaving room for all three of them on the surprisingly small couch.

“I think we need to give these guys some alone time,” you laughed. “How about we go over to my place for a while?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Toni said as the three of you started to walk out. “How about we watch a movie or something?”

“Ooh, that sounds like a good idea,” Kevin agreed. “Y/N, do you have Miss Congeniality?”

Behind you, Fangs lets out a muffled whine from his position on the couch. “But I  _love_  Miss Congeniality.”

“Later, Fangs, it’s nap time,” Sweet Pea said sternly.

“After nap time?”

“After nap time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked this, please check out my other works for more Sweet Pea fics.


End file.
